The Misfits
by Anomy Litera
Summary: The title says it all. What happens when the school misfits meet a girl with a deep emotional scar? What can they teach each other? Being sane is overrated. r&r please!


Hello. I'm what you might call an outcast. But we're just called 'the Misfits.' We're the ones with different ideas and different appearances, and we're –more or less- the school's laughingstock.

First, starting with the grade-schoolers is the young kitsune-youkai, Shippo. He has light green eyes and red hair, which he gets teased for the most. He can be sort of a coward sometimes, and has a hard time sticking up for himself. He lives with his adoptive family and his best friend, Sota.

Sota Higurashi, the next Misfit, is human, has black hair and brown eyes, so his appearance isn't what he get picked on for. It's because he sticks up for the people that gets picked on. Apart from being Shippo's foster-brother he lives with his mother and grandfather. His father left them a while ago, and he doesn't like to talk about it.

The third misfit is Rin. She is also human, has black hair and dark gray eyes. The reason she's outcast is because she's mute. She saw her parents die in front of her and it sealed away her ability to speak at all. The only person who's able to understand what she's says is Kohaku.

Kohaku, the last grade-school misfit and my brother, has the same appearance as Sota, but his hair is longer and he keeps it tied up high. He speaks sign-language, so the puts him together with Rin a lot, hence he becomes a Misfit. Our parents left us both when we where little, so we live in a small apartment over a dojo.

The first middle-school misfit is Kanna. She's a little creepy in my opinion. She is a shadow-youkai, has naturally white hair and dark eyes, so she's one of the people that get picked on for her appearance. She's really good at mirror tricks, which the other Misfits find entertaining.

The only other middle-school misfit is Koharu. She generally gets picked on because she hangs out with Kanna. She's human, with brown hair and eyes, and can be very forward around the people she likes. She doesn't stick up much for herself though.

Moving onto the high-school misfits, we have Miroku. He's human, has black hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the base of his head, and dark purple eyes. He was recently taken in with the local monk, Mushin. Although he may study Buddhism, he's a total pervert. (I should know.) Miroku suffers from slight amnesia, and can't remember why he was sent to Japan from the U.S. We asked Mushin and all he told us was that Miroku was nearly killed. The only thing that Miroku remembers was that a couple about his age rescued him and a gunshot. He get teased about his eyes most of the time.

Next is Ayame. She's a tough-girl, like me, and won't take any shit from anyone. Although she acts tough, she has a very weak heart, which was broken by Koga (huge ass-hole here at school) and she's still in love with him. Also, she claims to have made a promise with Koga, who denies it all. You know what they say: The proof is the denial. She's a wolf-youkai, has red hair and light hazel eyes. (Another person who gets cast out because of her appearance.) We don't know anything at all about her family life.

Then there's Kagura. She's a wind-youkai who has black hair that she tends to keep in a high bun, and red eyes. She's Kanna's older sister, and they're tighter than tight. She gets tortured because of her eyes only sometimes, but some people tend to avoid her for that.

Last of all there's me. Sango the writing, fighting human. Like I said earlier, Kohaku and I live over a dojo. I work there part-time and Kohaku studies there. The work I do goes to our food, room, and tuition. They even give us a cheaper rent because we work our asses off at school and the dojo. They're really nice people.

Now, Shikon High School is where the term 'High School Hell' comes best into play. We have five major problems here. Kikyo the bitch, Naraku the bastard, the faculty (Apart from Kaede-sensei), the lunches, anyone else who hates our guts. We hate them and they hate us. End of story. But this was all going to change. It all started two weeks ago. Here's what happened.

"Sango, I have a question." Miroku stared at me intensely.

I rolled my eyes. "If it's stupid, I'm gonna ram you into that wall there." I nodded my head in the direction of the wall across the hall from us.

He stopped and thought about my threat for a moment. Then he plowed on as if he didn't hear me, "Sango will you-," He was cut off by the bell ringing.

"C'mon, stupid, let's get outta here." We headed to the back of the school. In the auditorium there's a room that nobody uses. I found it when I first came here, and the Misfits use it as a refuge. It's the old light-room, but the school doesn't use it anymore. Waste not want not. The light-room is high up, we have to climb a ladder to get to it. When we got there the door was slightly open and light shone through.

"Hi."

Kagura and Ayame where lounging in there, homework spread out around them.

"Yo."

"Hey." The two returned to figuring out the ever-complicated thing called algebra.

"Heyhey, did you figure out 18?" Kagura held out her notebook.

"..." Sango looked at the problem before her.

Miroku read over her shoulder and said, "Okay, mathematical wizard coming through." I relinquished my spot to Miroku and went to the door, hearing voices.

"...auditorium isn't used much. Students are expressly forbidden to come here unless it is a school sponsored activity." The voice was one of the faculty, Akama-sensei.

"Seems like a nice school, right?" Another voice, a woman who I didn't know. There was a moment of silence and then, "Kat? Are you still with us?" More silence followed. "Good. Now, will she get someone to help her out?"

"Is it that extreme?"

"Kat can't see or speak. The doctor says it should only be two weeks before she can see again. She'll talk when she's ready."

"I'll see that she gets a guide." At this point Miroku, Ayame, and Kagura were hanging over my shoulder. Kagura smiled and disappeared with a slight rush of wind. Ayame, Miroku and I slowly snuck down the ladder and to the back door. After we got outside, we ran to the front of the auditorium, meeting up with Kagura. We stood out there for only a second when the door opened. Akama-sensei came first, followed by the woman, who was dragging her daughter out by the hand.

The girl had black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and bandages wrapped loosely around her eyes. Her hands were steady, for the most part, but they also bore bandages. She had bandages around her neck, and her smile was a little shaky.

"Akama-sensei, is that a new student?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, this is Katie Harris."

"Katie... Kat?" I said.

The girl in question nodded, giving a weak smile. I watched her mother squeeze her hand for reassurance.

"I'm sorry, Kat doesn't like talking very much," Mrs. Harris smiled at the friends, and led her daughter away.

"You four will take charge of her when she comes to school, two weeks from now." Akama-sensei stated. Within seconds she was gone.

Kagura was smiling.

Ayame was smiling.

I was smiling.

Miroku was grinning.

My fist connected with his head.

"Sango? What was that for?"

"Don't take advantage of the new girl!" I snapped.

Ayame inspected the bump on the side of his head, "I think that is what we call a 'preemptive' strike."

"Nah," Kagura shook her head, "She's jealous."

"KAGURA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

**:Normal POV two weeks later...:**

"So, Kat, do you have a notepad or something?" Sango asked the chocolate-brown eyed girl in front of her. She nodded and pulled a notebook out of her bag and set it on the table. The notebook was red, had a white dog on the outside and a black pen attached to it with a string.

_Hi._ She wrote.

"Haha. Now we can talk." Sango smiled, "Got any siblings?"

_A brother and a sister, but they live with my real mom._

"So Mrs. Harris isn't your mother?"

_Nope. _

"So she's you're... step-mother?"

_You could say that._

"Sango, you notice you're talking to yourself." Miroku walked to their table in the cafeteria and sat across from the two girls.

"I'm talking to Kat. She starts today, remember?" Sango pat Kat on the back and continued, "This is Miroku. He's a hentai, so watch out."

Miroku clutched a hand to his chest, "Sango, you wound me when you say that."

Kat held up the notepad, _Nice to meet you._

"You don't speak? Are you mute or something?"

_I don't like to talk about it._

"If it isn't another rat." A girl's dull tone reached their ears, "Well rodents, pulled another one into your group? Leave them now, or you might not get very far." Kikyo stood in front of the three, and, being the slut she was, wearing a pink mini-skirt and black tank top. Kat blinked in surprise. It was like looking in the mirror. Kikyo, finally getting a good look at the girl, also stopped short.

"Leave her alone Kikyo," Ayame said, coming up from behind, "Get the hell out of here." Much to their surprise, Kikyo turned a heel and left.

"Whoa..." Sango, Miroku, and Ayame all were wide eyed.

A tap on Sango's shoulder made her look at the notebook, _What's wrong? Who was that?_

"That was Kikyo, she's a real bitch around us and in normal situations she would force us to make her leave."

_I see. _Kat looked distant.

"Don't worry about her. Oh, Ayame, Kat, Kat, Ayame." Sango preformed a quick introduction.

"Nice to meet you."

_You too._

"So the new person's finally here?" Kagura asked.

"FINALLY! I don't have to perform another introduction!" Sango jumped out of her seat and started to shake Kagura's hand, "You wonderful, amazing genius!" Both her voice and actions were filled with dry sarcasm, so the group was soon consumed by fits of laughter, Kat included.

**:Later that night:**

"Kat? Phone call. From the states." Kat looked up from her book and walked down the stairs to pick up the phone.

(-Kagome Higurashi?-) He asked.

"Is he okay?" The girl asked, not even responding to her real name.

(-He is stabilizing. He'll be out in a-) the doctor was cut off by a shot of static and a beeping noise, (-Get the paramedic!-) Someone yelled in the background. The phone on the other line was dropped.

Kagome's eyes were spilling with tears, and she whispered his name quietly.

"...Inuyasha..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that.

Akire looked up, "You are so cruel. I think my idea was better."

Suuuuuure. Kagome trying to kill herself in the first chapter is not a good start.

"For those of you who haven't guess already, Kat Harris is Kagome's allias in Japan." Akire said.

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Or the computer." Growled Akire, "MY TURN!"


End file.
